I want you my destiny
by Black95White
Summary: 'Memandang mu dari jauh .. Menunggu mu dari 2 tahun yang lalu .. Tanpa ku ketahui suara dan namamu .. Dan karena dirimu aku berubah lelaki misterius .. , WANT YOU'. Ff ke-2 saya setelah 'Sun For My Love' HunKai / KaiHun story..


Cast : HunKai . Oh Sehun | Kim JongIn main pair .

"I WANT YOU ... "

.

.

.

ALL KAI POV ||

Nama dan umur nya tidak aku ketahui. Suaranya pun belum pernah aku dengar-.

"Kai nanti terlambat lagi , cepat . Mama udah siapkan bekal di tas mu tadi!." .

Dap .. Dap .. Dap

"YAAA-! Aku Pergi maa !."

Walaupun begitu, orang yang paling kusuka itu setiap hari naik kereta yokohama line sama denganku.

Tap .. Tap .. Tap

Menurut baekhyun dia itu seperti mirip dengan Wu Shi Xun aktor dari cina .

"Keburu! Ahh .. Selamat pagi baekhyu-san!." Ha .. Hah .. Hah .. Deru nafas benar benar tersengal. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin. Mengingat jarak stasiun dengan rumah ku sedikit jauh .

"Selamat pagi kai-san."

'HARAP MUNDUR SAMPAI KE GARIS PUTIH.'

"Lihat , ada seorang yang kau suka kai-san."

DEG!

'Hi .. Hi .. Hi..

Yatuhan aku benar benar terkejut mendengar ucapan baekhyun yang sekarang mulai tertawa geli melihat tingkah ku .

Ergghh .. Pipi ku pasti sudah memerah .

WAAA! WAAA!

'Wu Shi Xun ... Wu Shi Xun ' ! ITU DIA. si dia 'Wu Shi Xun' Line!

Sejak musim semi SMU kelas 2 terus selama 2 tahun ini- ...

"Hari ini hijau dan pink..." guma ku memandang pakainnya.

\- Orang yang selalu aku perhatikan . Aku 'Si' telat waktu . Yang waktu kelas 1 SMU saja ,

hampir membuat rekor telat terbaru - .

GEJES GEJES GEJES

GEJEsS GEJES GEJES

Bisa berubah semua gara - gara dia.

'Hoammm' - dia menguap.

"Lihat, tadi dia barusan menguap."

Kyaa .. Kyaa

"Orang yang mirip 'Wu Shi Xun'." Celotehan yang keluar spontan terdengar dari beberapa wanita yang berseragam sama dengan ku .

Nyutt

"Wajahnya saat marah saja, juga keren."

"Wah betul, keren ya."

Suara suara wanita wanita itu membuat wajah tampannya memang sedikit menerengut. Dan menurutku itu benar benar keren .

Tapi - Rasanya sejak semakin di terkenal karna wajahnya nya itu , semakin banyak penggemarnya yang membuat ku risih. Ya , memang sih aku juga memanggilnya Wu Shi Xun, karena aku tidak tahu nama sebenarnya.

Aku masih memperhatikan diam berdiri. Hufftt .. Akan jadi seperti apa ya, pengalamanku selama 2 tahun ini

GEJES GEJES GEJES

GEJES GEJES GEJES

* * *

"kai-san! akhirnya datang cepat!."

'haaahh .

"Baekhyun-san."

"capek? ... gimana?dia ada."

"ya! dia pakai parker hijau dan jaket pink." ucap ku mengebu gebu.

"mmm ... terus kamu mau dengar yang lain gak ?."

"apaa? apaa?." aku hanya terkiki geli melihat teman imutku ini

"aku lihat wajahnya yang sedang menguap."

UUUUEEEE.

brak.

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat baekhyun yang jatuh dari mejanya yang iya duduki . Dan wajahnya menujukan wajah kesal melihat ku.

"Kukira ada cerita menarik mungkin dia mengajak mu kencang gitu maksud ku. Tapi ternyata ? Ah, Terserah sesukamu saja Kai-san."

Ucap baekhyun memutar kedua bolanya menatap ku bosan .

Kkkkk .. Aku hanya terenyum bodoh . Dan memainkan kedua jari ku tangan kanan ku.

"Dia tad itu Lucu sekali .. Matanya datarnya sayu kelihatan mengantuk sekali .."

'Wu Shi Xun'.

'AHHHh' dapat kurasakan hembusan nafas kasar yang keluar dari bibir baekhyun .

"Tapi , ini bukan cerita yang sekedar menyenangkan diri saja . Dia itu betul betul idola dari yokohama line."

aku memekik senang kearah baekhyun.

"Artinya dia banyak penggemarnya..."

Srett ..

Eh!

"Benar Artinya dia banyak penggemarnya , ya . Tapi masa sih? .. "

"Iya kok! Kyungsoo-san!." Yatuhan , kyungsoo membuat ku terkejut.

"Tapi aku tidak apa apa kok, walaupun cuma bisa melihat wajahnya saja." Ucapku senang, entahlah aku hanya ingin tersenyum sesaat aku memikirkan wajahnya .

"Akhirnya perbincangan kita cuma sekedar berita soal orang yang kamu sukai, ya!." Baekhyun hanya memandang tajam ke arah ku .

Aku hanya tersenyum malu kepada baekhyun. Dan kembali memifikirkan wajah tampan 'Wu Shi Xun'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[" WANT YOU BOY"]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Haaah .. Haaah ..

"Selamat pagi baekhyun-san"

"Pagi Kai-san."

WAAAAH! Ng , aku terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan ku .

"Hari ini penuh sekali , ya. Wanita semua lagi."

"Mmm .. Soalnya dari tadi siang katanya akan datang hujan ,sih. Kai-san gk melihat berita."

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala ku karna memang aku tidak tahu .Tapikan, ini terlalu banyak.

"Anak - anak yang biasanya naik sepeda jadi nai kereta , semua." Ucap baekhyun . Sebelum ..

'PARA CALON PENUMPANG DIPERSILAHKAN UNTUK SEGERA MENAIKI KERETA.'

Aku segera melangkah kan kaki ku . Mengikuti langkah baekhyun yang ada di depan ku. Dan akhirnya aku terpisah oleh baekhyun .

GEJES GEJES GEJES

GEJES GEJES GEJES

GYUT!

Ekh! Ini sih penuh sekali..!

Gyut! Gyut ! Sesak!

aku benar benar tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali ...!

Duk.

Hari ini aku belum melihat Wu Shi Xun . Dia kemana ..

Srekk ..tapi kenapa baju sesorang di belakang ku ini memakai warna pink. Yang rasanya aku hafal ... Tapi tidak mungkin?.

Sret.

Deg!

WU SHI XHUN! , TIDAK ! Tidak mungkin! Aku pasti bermimpi.

Punggung Wu Shi Xun dan punggungku ...

Berdempetan .

Wu Shi Xun dan aku ..

DEG ! DEG!

Punggungnya saja - Hangat ...

Kyaaa! ,Uwaaa! Aku senang sekali . Aliran darah ku benar benar mengalir cepat saat aku merasakan punggung Wu Shi Xun!

'Jangan dorong dorong . Kakiku sakit!.'

'Yaa!'

Jangan lewatkan kesempatan yang sekejap saja kai! Putar 180 derajat !

Sreet .

Akh! BERHASIL ! Thanks god, kereta ini penuh. asyikk!

Tep .

GEJES GEJES .

Aku sedikit menempelkan pipi kananku kebahunya yang lebih tinggi dari kepalaku .

Hi hi hi .. Rasanya senang sekali.

Aku bisa mencium harumnya Wu Shi Xun .

Wu Shi Xun ...

"Apa -apaan , sih anak itu . Menempel begitu! Menyebalkan !."

Deg!

"Kalau tidak salah anak itu baru-baru juga kan , iya kan."

Erghh ... sih wanita itu bicara seenaknya . Aduhh ... Nanti Wu Shi Xun dengar !

Wes .. Wes .. Wes

Yak! Mereka masih berbicara terus ... aishh . Ak-aku malu .

"Berisik."

Deg!

Ng..?

GEJES GEJES

Aku terdiam mencerna pendengaran ku. Di-dia berbicara dingin . Lumanya menakutkan juga tapi rasanya ..

Seperti dia membela ku .

Rasa senang yang aneh ...

Aku tersenyum merasakan getaran aneh di dada ku .aku seperti merasa menjadi 'seseorang spesial' setalah mungkin, dia membela ku. Dan aku berterima kasih dengan kereta api ini

Karna aku bisa berdekatan dengannya ..

Wu Shi Xun .

.

.

.

TBC or END

GS or BL ?

Annyonghaseyo! Haiii .. ! Ini ff ke - 2 saya ! ^^

FF 'Sun For My Love' masih dalam proses perbaikan .saya benar benar sudah berkerja keras untu ff 'Sun For My Love'. Kalau untuk Fanfaction ini saya terinspirasi dari komik karya KITAGAWA MIYUKI . Judul dan alur cerita dari fanfaction ini saya rubah sedikit dari versi aslinya . Tapi tempat nya tetap saya pakai karya penulis komik tersebut. Thanks yah, untuk yang udah RIVIEW ff ini..

Sebisa mungkin akan saya memperpanjang sedikit kalimat dari Fanfaction ini ..

Saya harap kalian suka dengan FF ini ! ^^ Gamsahamnida ...

Tetap cintai terus dan Dukung terus HunKai dan KaiHun . HKS/ KHS ..^^.

\- Okky

.

.

'Haaah .. Haaah ..


End file.
